


Da quando?

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Doujinshi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Era stufa marcia di aspettare. Era stanca di odorare il solo sentore della felicità senza poterla mangiare.Era al colmo e non ne poteva più di tergiversare, pazientare, giustificare, comprendere, accettare.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 10





	Da quando?

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ^___^ mi presento oggi con questa one shot scritta quasi di getto, ma il merito principale va a Rosa che mi ha fatto scoprire una doujinshi bellissima che è alla base del mio scritto. È stata così brava da avere anche tradotto i dialoghi, che ho inserito perché li ho trovati azzeccati! Dovrebbe intitolarsi 'Subete' (che in giapponese significa 'Tutto', 'Intero', stando alle mie ricerche xD) ed è parecchio datata, purtroppo non so chi sia l'autore, ma è davvero notevole *__*   
> Ovviamente ho dovuto inserire il tutto in un contesto che avesse un minimo di senso, ma lo scopo principale di questa storia era descrivere una scena passionale, erotica e romantica tra i nostri due eroi.   
> In queste atmosfere di angoscia e dramma perenne (che io amo, eh...ma in questo periodo mi sono imbattuta in storie pesantissimissime e il troppo stroppia sempre!), spero apprezzerete un momento più semplice e 'scontato' come la prima volta tra Ryo e Kaori che mi sono divertita a buttare giù nel weekend!  
> Grazie dell'attenzione e un grazie speciale ancora a Rosa, ti avevo detto che ti avrei creditata ;)

In una calda serata di luglio che nulla aveva di particolare dalle altre della stagione estiva, caratterizzate da un calore soffocante e umido che faceva venire voglia di passare ore sotto la doccia, Kaori Makimura era seduta al centro del suo letto, godendosi le tracce di frescura lasciata dalla doccia dalla quale lei stessa era uscita una mezz'ora prima, persa nei meandri della propria mente che riviveva il pericolo corso quella stessa mattina, quando un banale rapinatore era entrato nel supermercato nel quale lei era cliente abituale e, neanche a farlo apposta, aveva preso proprio lei in ostaggio, con un coltellaccio spaventoso ad alitarle contro la pelle delicata della gola dove il battito del suo cuore aveva palpitato per la paura. Non era stato un killer, non era stato un soldato, non era stato un nemico di Ryo. Si era trattato di un criminale da pochi soldi che per qualche spicciolo era stato a un passo dal privare della vita la metà di City Hunter, che si era recata a comprare due cose solo per senso di responsabilità che necessità: tra le altre cose, la sera prima Kaori aveva avuto qualche linea di febbre – in piena estate! - e al mattino aveva deciso di uscire solo dopo che il termometro aveva dichiarato efficiente l'effetto dell'antipiretico con il quale era andata a letto presto per riprendersi. I suoi riflessi erano quindi meno scattanti e il timore che l'uomo potesse avere complici ancora più armati aveva fatto sì che Kaori non fosse in grado di ragionare lucidamente e sistemare lo scarafaggio inutile che non era neanche nella top ten dei pericoli più grandi che l'avevano minacciata.  
Un lampo di lucidità e la lama del coltello a solleticarle il collo avevano destato Kaori, che dopo minuti di terrore paralizzante per lei e per tutti i presenti in quel luogo pubblico, aveva reagito con due poderose gomitate nella pancia del suo sequestratore, a cui era riuscita a sottrarre il coltello ricordandosi di fare attenzione per non creare ulteriori danni. Solo per puro caso Saeko si era ritrovata di fronte al posto, e aveva risolto tutto ammanettando il verme e accertandosi che Kaori stesse bene, dopo essere impallidita nell'averla vista leggermente inclinata in avanti con la mano al collo mentre studiava l'entità del danno. Solo un graffietto, ma avrebbe potuto essere uno squarcio letale.  
La metà di City Hunter, leggenda di Tokyo che aveva affrontato i sicari più efferati e pericoli a livello mondiale, aveva rischiato di rimanere uccisa dalla feccia dozzinale della società, in un'azione banale e scontata qual era andare a fare la spesa.  
Kaori aveva chiesto con insistenza a Saeko di non parlare della disavventura a Ryo, dopodiché il resto della sua giornata era trascorso in un'assurda tranquillità che nessuna persona 'normale' avrebbe potuto vivere.   
La conclusione di Kaori era che Ryo poteva parlare quanto voleva di 'liberarla' per lasciarla a una vita ordinaria, ma lei sapeva che sarebbe stato semplicemente impossibile. A sedici anni aveva deciso di seguire uno sconosciuto soltanto per il bene che nutriva per suo fratello; a diciannove si era messa a indagare in autonomia su spietati trafficanti di donne; a vent'anni era diventata la partner dello sweeper numero uno della nazione. Era stata rapita, minacciata di morte innumerevoli volte. Aveva assistito a sparatorie e aveva imparato a costruire trappole mortali, a brandire un bazooka mentre guidava e a tenere nella borsetta sempre almeno una granata. Mai la sua vita era stata ordinaria e mai lo sarebbe stata. Non aveva mai ucciso nessuno, vero, e una pistola contro la tempia era qualcosa a cui non ci si poteva abituare. Ma che lei fosse uscita da quel supermercato per i suoi consueti giri diurni senza tremare né piangere la diceva lunga sul fatto che a un mondo violento e cattivo, lei si era adattata. Era riuscita a non farsi contagiare dall'immondizia diventandone parte a sua volta, ma non era una ragazza normale. E una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere in qualsiasi posto al mondo, qualsiasi altra direzione avrebbe potuto prendere se avesse lasciato l'universo degli sweeper. I criminali esistevano anche per le persone comuni ed era superfluo dire che la morte avrebbe potuto coglierla anche mentre attraversava la strada, falciata da un qualunque conducente disattento.  
Tutte quelle riflessioni stavano scrivendo a caratteri cubitali una realtà che Kaori aveva, fino a quel momento, più o meno sopito.   
Era stufa marcia di aspettare. Era stanca di odorare il solo sentore della felicità senza poterla mangiare.   
Era al colmo e non ne poteva più di tergiversare, pazientare, giustificare, comprendere, accettare.  
Tutto aveva un limite e l'evento della giornata aveva spezzato la sua corda personale. Voleva essere felice.   
E non voleva neanche limitarsi a un assaggio, si voleva ingozzare senza vergogna. Che fosse per un anno o un giorno, Kaori stava per una volta pensando a se stessa e non provava sensi di colpa. Non voleva aspettare un'altra sera, magari la mattina dopo sarebbe morta sul colpo cadendo dalle scale. Poteva decidere di rimanere ferma a guardare il fiume che scorreva davanti a sé con paura che l'acqua sarebbe stata troppo profonda o tumultuosa, o poteva tuffarsi e godere anche solo per un momento della sua frescura rigenerante, pronta ad accettare la successiva cascata vertiginosa.  
Girare intorno al punto non le bastava più, lo voleva. Voleva tutto! Voleva Ryo Saeba, l'uomo che amava ogni giorno di più senza speranza alcuna di guarigione, lo voleva emotivamente, mentalmente e fisicamente. Fu così che Kaori, totalmente estranea al suo solito atteggiamento e fregandosene di indossare solo un top e gli slip, scese dal letto e si diresse con passo felino verso la stanza del suo partner.

Ryo Saeba era, senza saperlo, nella stessa posizione della sua metà, a gambe incrociate in mezzo al proprio letto. Mentre puliva con gesti automatici e rapidi la sua Python, un'attività compiuta così tante volte da non aver bisogno pressoché di alcuna concentrazione, le sue meditazioni stavano giungendo all'illuminante conclusione di non aver voglia di uscire per locali quella sera. Faceva troppo caldo per inoltrarsi in qualche cabaret ancora più torrido, anche se francamente era da tempo che quando usciva lo faceva più per abitudine che per reale desiderio. City Hunter doveva sempre dimostrare che i suoi occhi erano ben aperti sulla città di cui era custode, il divertimento oramai era un effetto collaterale che non lo stuzzicava più di tanto. Assisteva ancora a qualche spogliarello e una palpeggiata qua e là rimanevano nei limiti della decenza. Non aveva voglia di spassarsela con signorine da una notte, neanche con la giustificazione di scegliere quelle con i capelli corti, neanche con il pensiero che avrebbe ansimato un solo nome.  
Era una presa in giro verso se stesso che per poco aveva usato come tattica per scacciare via sentimenti molesti, ma ben presto si era accorto che non funzionava a niente. Quindi sì, da tempo lo Stallone di Shinjuku non faceva vibrare giovani cavalle, troppo preso a fantasticare sull'unica puledra che voleva nella sua stalla.   
Ryo pensò che magari quella sera lui e Kaori avrebbero potuto guardare un film, spaparanzati sul divano e col ventilatore alla massima potenza. L'idea gli piaceva molto e di sfuggita pensava che lui una normale uscita al cinema con una fidanzatina non l'aveva mai avuta, dunque non si vergognava di essere emozionato. Non aveva solo avuto un'infanzia priva di dolcezza, anche l'adolescenza gli era stata sottratta: non c'era stato un primo bacio coinvolgente né il tempo di accorgersi della peluria che cresceva sul viso e altrove, quel periodo di passaggio aveva solo significato che non sarebbe più stato da nulla che l'infanzia avrebbe – forse – potuto evitargli.   
Facendo scattare la fidata Magnum con un pizzico di orgoglio ed emozione per quello che pensava fosse un buon piano per la serata, Ryo percepì subito la presenza di Kaori vicina e alzò lo sguardo per capire perché si fosse recata nella sua stanza. La sua bocca si socchiuse istintivamente e sgranò gli occhi quando vide che sulla soglia della sua camera c'era una Kaori praticamente svestita a suo parere, si chiese se non stesse cercando di fargli venire un infarto in quegli ultimi tempi. Certo l'afa era atroce, ma qualche giorno prima era rientrato a casa e l'aveva trovata a due centimetri dal ventilatore, con il top sollevato a lasciare intravedere le linee morbide e irresistibili dei suoi seni ed era schizzato sotto la doccia fredda per evitare di saltarle addosso come un animale.  
Non poteva credere che Kaori avesse deciso di sua volontà di presentarsi davanti a lui così: l'aveva certamente già vista in costume da bagno o in altra tenuta poco coprente, ma qualcosa in quel caso gli suggeriva di stare bene attento.  
Avendo cura di lasciare la pistola sul comodino, Ryo interrogò Kaori con lo sguardo, sapendo di non poter più fingere che non gli facesse effetto. Quella pantomima era troppo difficile da mantenere in vita, oramai, perché solo un idiota non avrebbe individuato la sua traboccante femminilità. Kaori era sbocciata come una rosa dopo essere rimasta nel suo bozzolo troppo a lungo, da tempo la ragazzina dagli abiti sformati aveva lasciato spazio a una donna che non si nascondeva più e che valorizzava, senza eccessi o artifici, la propria bellezza rimasta per tanto tempo in disparte, come un tesoro sotto il materasso, come aveva espresso sua sorella Sayuri.  
"Posso entrare, Ryo? Ti devo dire una cosa...altrimenti non riesco a dormire"  
Ryo uscì ad annuire appena, non potendo mascherare il suo stupore e Kaori avanzò, con un passo sinuoso ben lontano dalla sua camminata sgraziata per la quale era sempre apparsa un maschiaccio.  
Ryo la osservò bene, avendo il tempo di notare che era a piedi nudi e soffermandosi sulle caviglie sottili che nelle sue fantasie si allacciavano intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Kaori non sembrava stesse cercando di imitare l'andatura sensuale di Saeko o di altre donne che avevano fatto della propria bellezza un'arma, tuttavia Ryo non poté impedirsi di domandarsi se non fosse stata ipnotizzata o drogata, ma i suoi occhi erano limpidi e onesti come sempre, anche se la sua espressione aveva qualcosa di enigmatico che ancora Ryo non sapeva sciogliere.  
Kaori si accomodò con leggiadria di fronte a lui, che attendeva come davanti a una scacchiera che lei facesse la sua mossa, e Kaori lo accontentò, spiazzandolo. Gli prese le mani tra le sue, guardando un istante in basso prima di alzare al viso.  
"Questa mattina al supermercato è entrato un rapinatore. Mi ha presa in ostaggio con un coltello" spiegò con tranquillità, mentre Ryo aggrottava le sopracciglia e la studiava, evitando di ripetersi che Kaori era mezza nuda sul suo letto e la cosa non lo lasciava per nulla indifferente.  
Kaori proseguì come se quello che era accaduto fosse normale routine priva di interesse:  
"Sono riuscita a cavarmela e poi è intervenuta Saeko. Non arrabbiarti perché le ho chiesto io di non dirti nulla" lo anticipò, poi con il dito indicò l'unica traccia evidente di quanto accaduto: "Vedi, qui? È solo un piccolo graffio, per fortuna. Ma bastava che fosse un po' più profondo e io ora sarei stesa in obitorio" analizzò lapidaria, facendo sussultare Ryo. Non si era assolutamente accorto di quel segno che, per quanto a malapena visibile, non sarebbe dovuto sfuggire ai suoi occhi di professionista abituato a raccogliere ogni dettaglio. Non l'aveva praticamente vista quel giorno e l'idea che non fosse presente a proteggerla mentre un folle minacciava di tagliarle la gola gli ghiacciava il sangue.  
La voce di Kaori lenì quel momento di smarrimento come balsamo:  
"Non ti sto dicendo questa cosa per farti sentire in colpa, Ryo. Non puoi avere controllo e potere su tutto. Quello che voglio dirti è che io, come chiunque al mondo, potrei morire in qualunque momento della giornata, nella più semplice delle circostanze"  
Kaori posò le mani sulle sue spalle e in un istante gli cinse il collo stringendolo a sé, lasciandolo impietrito e sbalordito. Ogni sua parola era un dardo scagliato contro una lastra oramai fragile, e il suo corpo così vicino al proprio contribuiva al terremoto che stava buttando giù le ultime certezze su cui Ryo aveva fondato la propria risolutezza a non toccare Kaori, a non guardarla troppo, a reprimersi e piuttosto a passare lunghi lassi di tempo sotto la doccia per cercare minimamente di placare il desiderio che provava per lei.  
Kaori, la cui timidezza sembrava aver premuto il tasto 'off', lo abbracciò, sicura di sé e di quanto gli stava dicendo. Non si era mai sentita più certa e si dava della stupida per non essersi svegliata prima.  
Ryo era fragile, anche più di lei, e per quanto fossero sempre stati diversi, sapeva che non era stata solo la solitudine a portarli a rimanere insieme. Erano legati indissolubilmente ed era ben convinta a volerglielo far capire.  
"Quello che voglio dire è...che se dovessi vivere solo per un'altra settimana, vorrei farlo essendo felice" spiegò iniziando a carezzargli piano la nuca, sentendolo tremare contro di sé. "E io, Ryo, non posso essere felice senza di te" soffiò, sapendo che era il suo cuore che stava parlando a ruota libera. Avvertì la mano di Ryo sulla propria nuca, lo sentì mormorare "Kaori...", andò avanti nel caso il concetto non fosse chiaro.  
"Io voglio stare con te, Ryo. Solo con te. Per un giorno, un anno o cento, voglio stare solo con te. Quindi non mandarmi via, non respingermi, perché non farai il mio bene" terminò stringendolo di più, cominciando a scalpitare internamente perché non aveva intenzione di fermarsi lì. Chiuse gli occhi assaporando a pieno la meraviglia di essere tra le sue braccia, mentre lui cercava disperatamente una risposta sensata ma ogni frase rimaneva bloccata e non poteva trovare alcuna replica valida a smontare la sua dichiarazione.  
Era convinto che lei fosse la luce e lui il buio e iniziava a pensare che fosse lei, in veste di angelo salvatore, a proteggerlo invece del contrario, essendo l'unica persona rimasta con lui così tanto tempo senza contaminarsi e aiutando piuttosto lui a risorgere dalle proprie ceneri. Non aveva idea di cosa dirle, ma ci doveva provare e fece per allontanarsi. La guancia di lei strusciò contro quella di lui e le loro labbra, mai così vicine, si trovarono istintivamente, spezzando sul nascere qualunque inutile parola dall'essere pronunciata.  
Kaori si aprì subito alla nuova esperienza che già la rendeva ebbra, abbracciandolo con tutti il suo fervore e trascinandolo con sé. Ryo, che posò delicatamente le mani intorno al suo viso, cedette al suo richiamo finché non furono entrambi stesi sul letto, mentre le loro lingue e i respiri si intrecciavano senza voler smettere di unirsi e danzare. Chissà poi quando e chi aveva deciso che un bacio fosse un simbolo di tanta potenza...  
Ryo era annientato in tutte le rimostranze che avrebbe potuto opporre, sentiva il corpo di Kaori sotto il suo, il suo profumo e la sua bocca deliziosa. Come due ragazzini si baciarono a lungo, insaziabili, mai stufi, poi Kaori spostò le labbra per raggiungere il suo orecchio:  
"Facciamo l'amore, Ryo" gli sussurrò, rabbrividendo di desiderio, "Facciamo l'amore qui, adesso".   
Gli addentò delicatamente il lobo e glielo leccò, rubandogli un sospiro prolungato.   
I vestiti parvero dotarsi di vita propria e capire da soli che erano di troppo, e poco dopo i due erano nudi e allacciati; Kaori non provò alcuna vergogna o pudore, si era già spogliata completamente di qualsiasi orgoglio e reticenza e la nudità fisica era solo l'ultimo tassello per condurla all'unione totale con lui.   
Lo voleva da impazzire e aveva la certezza che lui fosse suo, suo e basta, avrebbe martellato qualunque gallina lo avesse osservato con troppa insistenza.  
Ryo la baciò delicatamente sul collo, poi di nuovo sulla bocca con passione come se un domani non dovesse esserci, non sapendo esattamente come fossero arrivati a quel punto, voleva far dilatare quel momento pur sapendo che lei non si sarebbe sottratta se le fosse entrato dentro subito, poi però Kaori lo guardò negli occhi e mormorò:  
"Baciami dappertutto..."  
Lui fissò per un istante il suo viso arrossato, la trovò così bella da essere dolorosa, non si sarebbe sottratto alla sua richiesta. Avendo già cominciato a saggiare i suoi seni con le mani, si abbassò a prenderne uno in bocca, inglobandolo interamente, leccando il capezzolo duro, alternando morsi e lappate erotiche, saziando solo in parte l'appetito che lei aveva acceso. Tracciando una scia con la lingua si spostò sull'altro seno, era perfetto, della grandezza giusta per essere avvolto dalla sua mano, per essere gustato dalla sua bocca ingorda, il piccolo capezzolo eretto era a immagine e somiglianza del sesso di Ryo, ormai dolente, ma non aveva ancora finito e l'ansimare di Kaori lo incoraggiò a continuare. Percorse la distesa di pelle d'avorio che costituiva il suo ventre, senza smettere di strofinare i suoi capezzoli smaniosi tra le dita, avendo capito che erano una zona molto sensibile per lei.  
Con baci e labbra umide Ryo salutò anche il suo ombelico, mordicchiando tutto intorno; Kaori sospirava sempre più forte sapendo qual era la sua meta e fremette per l'impazienza e l'aspettativa.  
Con un forte gemito reclinò la testa indietro, lui non tergiversò e poggiò la bocca sul suo sesso, tenendole aperte le gambe e avventandosi nel suo centro. Sentì le mani di Kaori tra i capelli e proseguì nella sua incredibile tortura, leccando senza tregua e succhiando il clitoride, ascoltando ogni reazione del suo corpo mozzafiato. I suoi fianchi sobbalzavano e Ryo si ubriacava del suo sapore e del suono inedito della sua voce rapita nel vortice dei piaceri della carne. Quando Kaori iniziò a gridare di più, Ryo rimase a leccarla con lo stesso ritmo e intensità mentre con le mani era tornato a impastare i suoi seni, eccitandosi come un toro pronto per la monta.  
Kaori fu travolta da un orgasmo violento che la fece trasalire e urlare e Ryo fu sul punto di venire solo con la consapevolezza di averla fatta godere tanto.  
Risalì lungo i pendii della pancia e si sollevò un po', pronto a dare inizio alla loro cavalcata spaziale.   
Si impensierì però vedendo che Kaori teneva il braccio fermo sugli occhi e il suo viso era rivolto di lato.   
Notò che singhiozzava leggermente e si preoccupò.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese perplesso. Sapeva che era una novizia, anche se non aveva la certezza matematica che non avesse proprio fatto niente a parte il rapporto completo; era disposto a fermarsi se lei avesse cambiato idea, non l'avrebbe mai obbligata se lei avesse ritenuto che per quella sera avevano fatto parecchio. Forse aveva esagerato per la loro prima volta, e anche se il suo corpo aveva generosamente gradito, magari la sua mente non era più dello stesso avviso.  
Kaori tolse il braccio dal volto, scoprendo gli occhi bagnati di lacrime. Non pensava di poter provare un piacere così devastante, così totalizzante da averla lasciata per diversi secondi senza respiro e con la voglia di piangere. Si sentiva idiota e in uno slancio gli buttò le braccia al collo.  
Lui, interdetto, chiese: "Che c'è?" con una voce così dolce che raddoppiò il suo desiderio di piangere. Lei lo strinse, sapendo che era ridicola ma non riuscendo a frenare le lacrime.  
"Scusa...sì, sto bene. Solo che sono un po' scossa..."  
In realtà lui l'aveva sorpresa: si era dedicato al suo piacere con tanto trasporto da averla sconvolta. Ricordava le chiacchiere al liceo, con le sue compagne che raccontavano delle loro esperienze sessuali e la maggior parte di loro lamentava scarsa attenzione da parte dei partner il cui unico scopo era raggiungere l'orgasmo senza preoccuparsi troppo che la ragazza arrivasse all'apice. Ryo aveva fatto tutto ciò che Kaori pensava quelle ragazze avrebbero desiderato e il pensiero la commuoveva. Lei non aveva mai fatto niente con nessuno, ma non si sentiva dato che la sua prima volta stava andando meglio di quanto potesse prevedere. Forse si era evitata qualche terribile esperienza di gioventù per godersi quel meraviglioso momento di benessere in età ormai adulta.  
Sentì Ryo ridacchiare e si allontanò da lui, sorpresa. Lui sghignazzava quasi senza ritegno e lei non capì assolutamente cosa ci fosse di divertente.  
Ryo si diede un contegno di fronte all'occhiata incredula di Kaori e, sorridendo, disse:  
"Sei proprio una verginella!"  
Kaori rimase un secondo immobile, poi avvampò irritata.  
"Sempre delicato come un elefante in cristalleria tu, eh!" ringhiò alterata, ma non spense il sorriso di lui che subito dopo la guardò dolcemente.  
Kaori capì. Era da lui...prenderla in giro per aiutarla ad allentare la tensione. I suoi metodi erano spesso discutibili, ma era proprio da Ryo cercare di tranquillizzarla con una battutina. Inoltre non aveva detto nulla di sconveniente, era davvero una verginella!  
"Stavo scherzando" la rassicurò, spostandole una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, guardandola in un modo che Kaori pensò poterle frugare l'anima.  
La sua espressione tornò tranquilla e priva di ilarità.  
"Tutto ok? Continuiamo?" domandò serenamente.  
Lei arrossì, sentendo di amare quell'uomo indicibilmente, e gli rispose di sì. Tornò a sentirsi umida tra le gambe e lo incitò ad andare fino in fondo abbracciandolo, pronta ad accoglierlo tutto.  
Lui si sistemò nella posizione adeguata, strofinando il pene contro la sua apertura nuovamente madida, era teso ma si sentiva anche in una dimensione di grande pace. Era fatto per Kaori così come Kaori era fatta per lui, non c'era nulla da temere.  
Mentre i suoi gemiti si sposavano con quelli di Kaori, lei gli chiese a voce bassissima:  
"Mi ami?"  
Lui continuò in quella reciproca masturbazione che stava facendo impazzire entrambi.  
"Sì"  
"Da quando?"  
Aumentando la frizione fra i loro sessi, Ryo articolò:  
"Non ricordo da quando. So solo che tu sei cresciuta dentro di me...la tua esistenza, la tua essenza sono entrate sotto la mia pelle e non sono più uscite"  
Kaori sorrise, quasi pronta a una nuova onda di piacere, ma l'urlo rimase in gola quando lui entrò con una spinta decisa; Kaori si sentì lacerata e provò un forte dolore, si abbandonò inarcando la testa e la schiena percependo al contempo un'energia dirompente che pompava felicità in ogni remoto angolo del suo corpo.  
Agganciò le caviglie intorno ai suoi fianchi, rendendo realtà i sogni di Ryo, ogni fendente faceva in modo che dolore e piacere si stritolassero insieme, Kaori rimase con gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo, mentre Ryo non li chiuse mai e la osservò senza sosta, imprimendosi i più piccoli particolari del suo viso in mente, le ciglia che tremolavano, l'espressione trasfigurata dal piacere, i capelli umidi di sudore attaccati alla fronte.  
Lei era così stretta e avvolgente, così calda e umida e reattiva, nel momento finale Ryo affondò le dita nella sua spalla e il volto nel suo collo e grugnì sempre più disperatamente, ricordandosi per un pelo di uscire prima di riversare il suo amplesso, dedicando poi al suo clitoride qualche altra carezza prolungata per regalarle un altro acme che la lasciò tremante per parecchi secondi.  
Ryo si buttò sul materasso, sistemandosi sulla schiena e attirando Kaori possessivamente, non volendola staccata da sé anche se erano stati un tutt'uno appena pochi minuti prima.  
Kaori si raggomitolò al suo petto e Ryo tirò il lenzuolo su entrambi, la ventola sul soffitto impedita al calore estivo di infestare la stanza.  
Ryo le carezzò i capelli distrattamente, pensando che alla fine non le aveva risposto dopo il suo racconto, ma non si ricordava neanche di cosa le avrebbe detto e si rese conto che non gli importava più. Anche lui voleva stare con lei, e a che se la vita non si era dimostrata gentile, non avrebbe avuto senso respingere il dono più prezioso che proprio quella vita gli aveva fatto mettendo Kaori sulla sua strada.  
Sentendo che il respiro di Kaori era prossimo al sonno, le chiese:  
"E tu?"  
Kaori, coccolata nella bellissima emozione della gioia pura e intaccata, non capì subito cosa volesse, ma ricordò poi la domanda che lei gli aveva fatto e a cui lui si riferiva.  
"Io...io ti amo da sempre"  
Il cuore di Ryo tamburellò, impazzito, commosso e toccato nella più recondita molecola del suo essere della verità della quale talvolta aveva dubitato non volendoci credere troppo per il terrore di perdere una cosa così bella come l'amore con cui Kaori lo aveva cambiato da essere distruttivo in uomo degno di tale definizione.  
"Da sempre?" chiese conferma con un filo di voce.  
Avvertì Kaori annuire sul suo torace. Il respiro di Kaori sulla sua pelle era la sensazione che probabilmente Ryo stava cercando da tutta la vita.  
"Da sempre sempre".


End file.
